


Smuts and shit

by Autumn_Fallz, GreyHoundTec



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Fallz/pseuds/Autumn_Fallz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHoundTec/pseuds/GreyHoundTec
Summary: Gay shit
Relationships: Jojo and Loyal





	1. Awwww poor baby

"Aww poor baby.. Come here and let Mommy kiss it all better…."

"Why?" Rachel groans as she looks up at Lorie who's sitting on her lap looking down at her smirking. As Rachel is squirming and embarrassed, about Lorie using that one tone of voice that riles her up and makes her blush. Giving her some new sexual frustration.

"Because I love seeing you all riled up." Lorie says leaning down moving away some of Rachel's hair so she can access her neck. Finally getting to it she goes in to give some kisses. Causing her to hear some loud whines come from the red head.

"MmNnnn Hnnmm Loriee.." she says squirming and moving her head around, holding onto the bed sheets under her. Blushing madly, as she gasps and breathes heavily, moves up her hands and grabs at her hair. "Mmmmmnnn! Shhhit.." groaning and moaning much more as Lorie starts to get more aggressive, now pinning her down to the bed with her hand on her neck using her thumb to push up her chin. "Pretty baby…" 

Going back to her neck but this time she starts sucking at it instead. "Ahh! L-loriee stopp it feels weird. Ahhaa! MmNnnn!" "Are you sure? Cause to me you sound like you are enjoying this" Gripping onto her harder Rachel lets out heavy breaths, and is confused since she's never felt like this before. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Asking as her head hits back down on the pillows. As Lorie gets up off her and picks her up by the waist and pulls her onto herself. Having Rachel wrap her legs around her, as she rests her head upon her chest gasping for air, breathing hard and blushing madly. But then whining loudly shooting her hands back up in Lorie's black hair. As she feels hands go up her stomach go near her chest. 

Because of the weight of Rachel leaning back, and pushing herself to the bed, with Lorie's hands still up her shirt going really close to her chest. As Rach shuffles her feet on her back as she squirms around underneath the gothic girl above her. "You damn.. Ghiaccio kin-nie" she says as she breathes out as she feels a hand quickly wrap around her throat pinning her. "Shut the fuck up" 

Shoving her lips onto the poor redhead as she lets out a moan pulling her onto her. Very roughly must I add. She starts to pull on her shirt, as she starts to makeout with her very aggressively. As she takes Rachel's legs off her and straddles her again never breaking the kiss. As she glides her hands down her thighs as she feels the girl tense up, as she finally finds her shorts. Getting off her she instead goes in-between her legs pushing them away from each other. With both hands as the pull away, as Rachel realizes their position. As lorie finally yanks off the shorts going into her neck kissing it roughly and sucking.

As Rachel tries to close her legs desperately, as her hands get tangled up in her hair. "Ah ah ah let me play with you a little bit." She hums into her neck, as her hand glides on the edge of her panties, as Rach let's out whines breathing hard almost hyperventilating as she shuts her eyes hard. As her hand glides down and starts to rub her through the fabric. "Mmmn! Ah! Please! Oh god MMNN!" She moans out bucking her hips towards Lorie as she smirks in her neck. "I love how you only allow me to be the only one who can touch you like this…" she groans sucking harshly trying to leave as many marks as possible. 

As she pushes the panties aside to finally get her prize. Already moaning loudly Rach struggles to close her legs as she starts to spasm and hyperventilate, as lorie looks up at her "What's your deal I haven't even got to the good part yet…"  
She says kissing her and sucking on her tongue. As she starts to play with her clit. Rach starts to buck and squirm as she tries to move away from the pleasure she's receiving. She starts to feel tears in her eyes as she keeps trying to keep them shut. But then she feels a finger enter her and curl inside her. "Pretty baby. So precious… And fragile…" She mumbles as she enters another finger in her watching as tears fall from her eyes and her mouth is wide open gasping for air, as drool goes down from her lips. "Lorie! Oh f-fuc- MMMH!" Rachel screams out another moan as finally a third has entered her curving and thrusting back and forth out of her. As her hands scramble and grip onto Lorie's hair causing a groan to leave her as she goes down and kisses her collar bone. 

Rachel then suddenly grips harder as her walls clench down on Lorie's fingers, "Lorie!! Holy shit! MMMMNNN hAH!" She screams out coming on her as Lorie silences her with a kiss, exploring her mouth trying to claim as much as possible inside the small girl.  
Slipping her fingers out of her as she breaks off the kiss. And then kisses her forehead.

"Such a good girl…"


	2. Sex ED

"Hey, Rach?" Lorie had asked while sitting next to the girl who was on her phone. 

"Huh, yeah what's up?" Rachel answered while setting down her phone looking at the raven haired being. Humming as Lorie's hand slowly started to rub her thigh. 

"I want to try something," Lorie muttered while slowly climbing on top of the red head. "Oh yeah?" She sighs as they slowly lower their body onto hers, setting their head in the crook of her neck.

"Hmh, Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?" They consult rubbing Rachel's hip, nipping at her neck. She nods, gasping quietly, lifting her head, exposing her neck giving Lorie more room to kiss unknowingly. "Of course," She hums lightly closing her eyes, holding onto their back, jerking away a small bit. 

They stop kissing her neck before slamming her knee in between her thighs rubbing against her clothed cunt making her gasping trying to close her legs, as Lorie grabs Rachel's hands holding them above her as they sat on one of her thighs making her sit up chest to chest with them.

"Oh god Lo!" Rachel yelps as they start pushing onto her covered pussy back and forth making her whine loudly trying to wiggle away. They grunt as Rachel's leg tries to jerk rubbing against their own heat. 

They start kissing her neck again biting and leaving hickies before Rachel gasps as she feels Lorie's tongue glides over their sweet spot making them stop a second, chuckling "Looks like I just found someone's sweet spot", she says before biting making her squirm jerking accidently rubbing into their knee as well as pushing onto their pussy again making them groan into her neck. 

Lorie starts to push against Rachel even more, sitting more into her lap riding her thigh slowly moaning into neck again. Their free hand finds its way to her waist gliding on the smooth skin as she gasps and whines into the air trying to jerk away more before Lorie ruts their knee into her pussy hard gripping onto her hands even harder than before, making Rach arch her back into the neck kisses moaning loudly.

"Please, god Lorie please," she whines as she bucks her hips onto their knee as Lorie bites her neck making her groan as their hand moves up to her breasts squeezing and groping them slowly making Rachel moan softly trying to escape their grasp. They stop kissing her neck finding her lips as they push into the kiss pushing themselves on her thigh moaning while they shove their tongue in her mouth making her whine. 

Lorie feels over Rachel's shirt and pushes her bra up over her boobs by the straps before grasping it into their hand softly kneading it making Rach whine again buck even more into they're knee.

Rach pulls away from the kiss saliva dripping from her mouth trying not to cry as she whines from humping against their knee. "Please mommy please please stop with the teasing please!" She begs as tears frame her face as Lorie grabs her hips from moving and pushes against her as hard as she can in a pleasurable making Rach whine. "No wait please keep moving! P-please I was so close Mommy! Please I'm sorry I'll be good." She whines trying to squirm to hump her knee again while being held up by her hands still. "Baby needs to be good for mommy, do you understand?" They demand more than questions. "Yes, yes! I do please please mommy god shi- Ah!" she yelps as they let go of her hands making her sigh with relief before being grabbed again as she's pushed down onto the bed. As Lorie tugs her shirt off her, "Ahh! Lorie my shirt!" She says trying to move around but then feels a hand rub her nipple of the breast that happened to be out.  
"And you said you were flat chested?" 

They say as the shirt and bra get fully pulled off as lorie starts sucking on her breast fully making her choke out a moan as she grabs onto their hair pulling making them grunt biting her nipple making her gasp. 

Lorie pulls down her shorts still sucking on her breasts as she rubs her clit through her panties making Rachel moan bucking into her hand gasping and grabbing onto Lorie's hoodie whining. "Wait it's not fair please lose the hoodie and the pants, and everything," she breathes heavily with a smile towards the being who stopped moving to look at Rachel with an unimpressed look. 

"No,"

"Please" 

"No,"

"Please baby?"

Lorie sighs before sitting up reluctantly taking off the hoodie, shuffling down her pants afterwards as Rach sat up as well moving her hand up their shirt grasping on to their tiddies before getting chucked back down onto the bed and having her panties ripped off making her yelp. Before she moans as she feels a finger rub her bare clit and rub her pussy teasing at the entrance.

She whines bucking her hips into it trying to get friction as Lorie chuckles kissing down her body licking every now and again. But then as she's distracted the naked redhead pushes over the black haired being. 

As she sits on top of her straddling her waist, putting her heat upon their own. "Here baby. Hah ah let me have a turn…" Rachel says pulling Lorie's shirt over her head, going in and kissing her neck as she hears a whine come from them. Pulling away she pecks their lips and takes over their bra. "Ah Rach! Wha-" she gets pulled into a kiss as Rach starts to fondle and massage her breasts occasionally pinching her nipples too.

They finally pull away with a string of saliva connecting them both, with huge blushing faces. Rachel then starts kissing down her neck to her breasts, licking and biting her nipples and moving from one breast to another. As she hears loud moans come from the girl under her. "Ahh… Rachel fuck! Ahh! Ha ha ha." "That's right, keep making all those cute noises for mommy." Rach mumbles into their breast making them moan. "So cute…" 

She says lifting head back up. Having Lorie sit up so she's sitting on one of her thighs, she glides her finger down Lorie's stomach to her pelvis, as her hand starts to pull them down. Now rubbing her clit with one hand and pressing her breasts on the others as she cries out shooting her head back. With her eyes shut tight and mouth agape while the red head merely hums to herself

She then starts to finger the poor girl as she feels them grip onto her whining and breathing heavily. "Please mommy, please keep going!" They shout out holding onto the girl on her, as they arch their back crying out feeling another finger enter her, rolling her hips against the girl.

As she also whines a bit feeling their thigh rock onto her bare pussy. As she uses her other hand to glide around on their back. Causing them to gasp as they start having drool run down their mouth, from their mouth being opened. As the redhead continues to ruthlessly thrust her fingers into her without mercy. As she starts to feel their walls clench around, fingers cumming pulling them out as Lorie is hyperventilating and eyes dilated as well.

"You feeling good baby?" Rachel asks, leaning into their ear, "Yeah but…" Lorie says, as Rachel tilts her head in confusion. "Hm? AH!" She shrieks as she gets flipped over, with her thighs get lifted on top of the gothic girl's shoulders. "You haven't cummed at all yet Honey bunny… Let me change that for you sweetie~" They hum licking the girl's clit, as she grabs onto the sheets of the bed and rocks her hips into her. "Let's try something new." They suggest with a smug look as the red head looks surprised for a second, seeing them stick their tongue out showing off their tongue piercing. "Now don't move baby, I don't want to have to be too.. Rough with you..." She hums going ahead and gliding their tongue into her, starting to eat her out. As the girl arches her back screaming in pleasure and moans. "MOMMY!~ Ahhh HHhhhHHAhh Ooohh MmmMM!" She yells out barely being able to speak due to the pleasure. They chuckle causing vibrations making the girl squirm even more than before. As they start to thrust their tongue and glide it on her walls. "Mommy! I think I'm gonna cum! Ahh!" She yells out as the other girl feels a warm liquid cover her tongue, quickly pulling it out and spitting into the trash in the corner of the room. Looking over to Rachel who's now also in horrible condition.

Walking over she pecks her forehead and moves over to the wall, smiling, feeling Rachel glide her arms around cuddling, helping them fall asleep almost instantly.


	3. Mommy’s girl

"Oh myyyyyyy Goddhm ahm~," Rachel moaned as Lorie kissed her neck, leaning on top of her, one hand holding herself up as the other massaged Rachel's hip making the girl attempt to wiggle her hips away before Lorie's knee moved to push into Rachel's crotch moving slightly against her heat making the girl gasp as Lorie caught her lips quickly, going back to her neck as she kept getting rougher with the kisses. 

"So needy, huh baby?" Lorie had stopped to tease in her ear rubbing down her hip breathing heavily as Rachel whined in response looking away. "Hey you mother flipping did thissssAHammm oooohhhh okkm," She moaned with her head rolling back grabbing tightly to the girl on top of her.

Lorie had pushed her cold hand into Rachel's shirt pushing it up a little as she gently grabbed her breast kneading it while sucking on her collarbone. She stopped pushing the shirt all the way up to her neck as she pushed her bra down after, sucking on her soft skin making Rachel moan again, grabbing onto her hair making Lorie grunt. 

She moved her hand back to Rachel's waist as she dragged her tongue across her nipple before sucking on it lightly with teeth making Rachel hiss with a moan. "Cmon Lo please," She begged, making Lorie stop and look up with lust filled eyes. Rachel leaned in for a kiss bringing up her hand cupping her cheek and they breathed heavily while locking lips Lorie sat herself on Rachel's hips for a second rolling her hips making her groan into the kiss before getting back into her previous position. 

"Baby mommy's gonna make you feel so good," Lorie dipped into Rachel's neck again with a sloppy kiss.

"Ohhmmmm wait, please Hahn mm~'' Rachel begged as she felt Lorie's hand guide its way down her thigh rubbing its inside before sinking her hands to the band of Rachel's shorts pulling them down making her whine louder while squirming still being held down. 

"My pretty baby, all mine" Lorie had growled into her neck as she continued to leave hickies as Rachel whined, bucking her hips slightly towards the girl's hand moving her head away as she shut her eyes tight, shuddering.

Lorie lifted her free hand, stopping her attacks from the poor things neck to look down towards her hand that was in slinking it's way back down the girl's body, still in Rach's neck, softly skimming Rachel's stomach making the girl shudder with pleasure from the teasing before tensing up quickly, gasping as Lorie's hand slowly made its way into her panties making her whine and tried to jerk away, almost starting to cry from the teasing. 

Grabbing more tightly at Lorie's hair making Lorie grunt as she slowly rubbed her down her pussy into her clit watching as Rach's legs spasmed trying to close before opening from being pushed down again with Lorie's hand that was once holding her up making her lay into Rachel. The girl looked up quickly breathing heavily as she brought a hand up to her mouth trying to hold back more whines from her pleasure.

Lorie growls reaching for Rachel's hand with her hand while the other still in her panties, making her sit up more as she stopped her movement making Rachel whine. "Don't you dare cover your mouth," She threatens biting her neck as Rach jumps and choked out a moan nodding. 

"I wanna hear you whine for me as I fuck you into oblivion" She growled into her ear harsly as she rubbed her clit in a circular motion roughly making it hard for Rachel to breath as she whines a little jumping as Lorie gets even rougher biting into her neck again leaving a dark mark. 

Lorie sinked her body into Rachel's again and angled her arm as her hand went lower slowly rubbing Rachel's pussy as she whined and cried, muttering while grasping for her and jerking her body that was being weighed down. 

She moaned loudly as Lorie slowly rubbed at the entrance of her pussy simply placing her lips on her neck as she narrowed her eyes again watching rachs body jerk. She pushed into her making her choke out a moan.

"OH Godddd Hmm ah ah ah hamm" she whined as tears brimmed at her eyes as she bucked her hips into her hand trying to get more. 

"Baby I wouldn't recommend moving too much you've already been such a brat tonight" Lorie muttered before curling her finger pushing it all the way making Rachel jerk and moan with a nod crying almost cumming right there. Lorie continued to hold her down as she raised her head, catching her lips as she slowly pumped her finger into her pussy as Rachel squirmed and whined into the kiss. She shoved her tongue in her mouth making her whine while she went faster making her buck her hips as tears poured out her eyes.

She started breathing heavier and she rocked her hips onto her finger moaning as Lorie sucked on her tongue. She grasped onto her tightly, rocking even more as she hyperventilated into the kiss as the walls of her pussy clenched on Lorie's finger as she came.

She breathed heavily as Lorie let go of the kiss saliva falling from their mouths as they looked at each other breathing heavily. Lorie hummed kissing her again before removing her finger, and sitting up and backing away before dipping her head down towards Rachel's dripping pussy.

"Lorie, what are you doing?" Rachel quizzed breathing heavily as her lips trembled with tears still falling down her face as her body quivered. Lorie hummed in response before grabbing Rachel's hips, holding them down and bringing her mouth down onto her pussy, making Rachel moan as her eyes rolled back. 

"Holyyy shittahhmmn Lorie baby pleaSe," She begged as her hands gripped the sheets as she cried even harder moaning as Lorie licked up her clit. 

"Showing you who the fuck you belong to," Lorie had answer as she flattened her tounge licking her clit as Rachel whined. She dipped her tongue down to Rachel's slowly pushing her tongue in as Rachel scrambled barely able to form coherent words while crying. Eating her out as she held down Rachel's bucking hips as the girl screamed and whined from the wet muscle that was torturing her. Rachel lurched forward as she came again around her tongue as Lorie sat up and turned to the side before spitting it out. 

"You feel better baby?"

"I'm gonna kill you,"


	4. Subway

"Lorie I swear to god it's only 5 in the morning." Rachel says opening the passenger side door to lorie as she parks in her driveway.  
"So? We're getting Subway." She says getting in the car with a clank because of her platforms. "Sigh Fine. Do you have any money on you?" "Yup." She says patting her pocket. "Alright off we go."

"Timeskip"

Paper bag noises echo in the car as Lorie tries to quickly retrieve her food, grabbing it out of Rachel's hands. "MINE BITCH" She yells out, munching away on her food as Rach watches annoyed. And is also a bit sexually frustrated because throughout the week, she's been getting teased relentlessly by this woman. And now here she is in her car and eating Subway. It's time for payback. "Oh little baby" "AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK" Lorie screams out looking to Rachel blushing madly. As Rachel starts crawling over to her and pulls the lever knocking the car seat to lay flat. As Rach takes Lorie's subway and puts on the compartment.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" "My sweet little baby. Let mommy take good care of you" Rachel hums kissing her neck, sucking trying to make hickies and glides her hands up her shirt, groping and rubbing her breasts through her bra. As Lorie let's out loud whines and starts to try massaging Rachel's thighs, but instead gets her hands pinned over her head. "You've given Mommy enough attention. Let me give you some now baby…" 

She says moving her hands down her thighs and massaging them through her leggings. Kissing her lips roughly sucking on her lips. "Ahhh Rach Jesus fuck.." lorie says whining going and tugging on Rach's hair. As she snickers and smiles up at her, "Such a pretty little thing. I can't wait to break you" She goes back up to her neck sucking at it leaving dark marks all over. As she massages her hips going in for another kiss, roughly pushing herself into the other girl. As Rachel puts her knee into Lorie's crotch, as she tries to close her legs desperately. Letting out whines as she grips onto the fabric of the seat beneath her. As she notices Rach scoot down to her legs where she had placed her knee. As Lorie moves aggressively trying to get some friction. Rach notices and pushes her back down. "C'mon now baby. Be good for mommy!~". She says as feels and starts groping and massaging Lorie's breasts, as pushes her bra down and out the way. Then kissing her breasts as lorie's hands started to get tangled in her hair "Ah ah hah ah .. Rachmmmm.." "Calm down baby.. Mommy gots it all under control…" She says lifting up one of her breasts, "So cute… And it's all mine." Kissing her nipple and sucking, grazing it with her teeth, as Lorie starts to squirm again gasping and whining loudly. She lets her tongue run out of her mouth and takes a long slow lick up her nipple. As she feels her hair get pulled roughly almost yanking her head, as she puts down that breast. "Oh yes I'm sorry I almost forgot this one too." She says moving to the other one licking it much more, and sucking it more than she did the other one. "Rach! MMmmm! Please!" Lorie yells out squirming. Bit then Rachel pulls away looking at her in the eyes, "Please what?" She says as she tilts her head trying to look confused as her glasses look like there about to fall off her face. "More! Please!" 

"More? You want more?" 

She says scooting down her legs, "W- haaa ah are you doing Rach?" Lorie says watching as she moves to her legs that are clenched together for life.   
Rach snickers at Lorie being so out of breath. As she pushes her knee splitting up Lorie's thighs away from each other. Moving in-between her legs sitting there, gliding her finger tips around the inside of her thigh gliding dangerously close to her pussy. Then taking her finger tips and gliding them over her throbbing heat repeatedly. As Lorie starts to spasm and moan feeling a finger rub circles on her clit through her pants. "Looks like I found the sweet spot~ Wouldn't hurt to get just a bit closer.." 

Pulling down Lorie's leggings as she admires the color of panties she had worn today. And then proceeds to start rubbing circles around her heat. "Ahhh mmm!" Lorie lets out a loud whine and cry, as her breathing begins to quiver. "So wet and we haven't even started the real fun yet…" She says gliding her finger over the wet spot on the panties with her fingertip. 

She yanks off her panties rubbing her clit, as Lorie grips onto her hair tugging and moaning, as she blushes brightly with tears appearing in her eyes.

Looking down at Rachel who she notices is suddenly smirking, with a certain glint in her eyes. "Rach? What are you planning?" Lorie says looking at her as Rach looks back up with her eyes full of lust. "You always seemed so sweet to me baby. I wonder how good you taste?" "What- AHHHH MMMMNN hAH'' She screams out throwing her head back, as she tries closing her legs, just for Rach to grab one and put it over her shoulder. Giving her more access licking a long stripe over her clit. Sending lorie over as tears fall from her face and she keeps tugging on her hair.   
Rachel holds her thigh up higher to give her just a bit more space, as she glides her tongue into her. Causing Lorie to scream out in pleasure shooting her head back. Her mind goes blank as she starts seeing stars.

As she cums as Rach licks it up and spits it out her window. Looking back to Lorie who looks like she's still on cloud 9. "You okay baby?" She asks, stroking her hair, caressing her face, wiping off her tears, giving her a final kiss on the lips. "Mmm" She moans as leans back on the chair resting. As Rachel moves back over to the driver's seat and buckles in her seatbelt. 

"Let's take a little drive around. Okay my sweet little girl?"


	5. Uno

Entering Rachel's room there is a messy pile of uno cards on the floor, with three people surrounding them playing said game. Lorie, Rachel, and staisa. "YOUR CHEATING! YOU HAVE TO BE!" Rachel shouts at Stasia as she wins the game a 4th time since she's been there. "No I haven't. I've just been playing this game since quarantine." Ana says smirking to herself, but then gets up and goes towards the door, "I gotta use the bathroom brb." "Cya." Rach says waving bye. As they watch the door close.

Lorie starts to massage and grope Rachel's thigh and leg once the door has closed, and leans towards her. "We're by ourselves now." "Mmhm" Rachel says a bit flustered not wanting to make a move. Lorie automatically knowing how this is going to go, gets up off the floor.

As she tries to pick up Rach and drags her to bed and sits on her lap, going in for her neck pulling her turtleneck downwards, helping her leave kisses all over Rachel's neck. "Nnnn why do you like my neck so much?" She says trying to move her neck away from Lorie, as she proceeds to get her hands pinned to the headboard.

"Because it's so nice" kiss "warm" kiss "and soft…" kissing it as her voice gets more monotone, as Rachel's only gets higher. "MmNnnn" Rach starts to whine trying to close her thighs together. "What if Stasia walks in?" She says looking up to Lorie as she shudders noting the look in her eyes. "Let her. It's what she gets for cockblocking me from you.. your mine…" kissing further down her neck reaching her collarbone.

Moving her hand down her thighs groping and caressing them as she starts moving her hand towards Rachel's back shooting it up her shirt, remembering her saying that her skin is sensitive, she starts trying to touch every spot she can reach.

"L-lorieeee.." Rachel starts to whine more, "What seems to be the problem Rachel?" Lorie asks, looking at her then going directly under her chin for her neck. "Didn't you say you have throat problems?" Lorie asks looking up again "Yeah?" Rach says who's now being forced to look at the ceiling as her chin is being held up, by Lorie's hand that used to be pinning her. "Well I'm going to make it all better… let mommy kiss those boo boos" she groans, kissing all over the front of her neck, as Rachel covers her mouth from whines.

Lorie quickly notices and pulls her hand off her mouth back to pinning her, "Don't. I wanna hear you as you whine, and moan as I fuck you." She goes in for a kiss and Rach accepts it but quickly backs out, looking worried "Stasia might walk at any moment!" "Stop worrying about that." Lorie responds frustrated as she snaps Rachel's bra strap from under her shirt.

"Ow!" "Shut up." She says kissing her again. As she proceeds to move her hand towards the front of Rachel's shirt now pushing it up a bit, as her hand slowly travels up it, finally pushing her shirt up enough that it reaches her neck showing over her bra and the rest of her upper body. Lorie moves her hands and undos the bra strap behind her back. Taking her bra off and throwing it somewhere around her room, "Ah my tiddies are out!" "That's the point dumbass."

Lorie pushes knee and humps it against Rachel's throbbing heat causing her to gasp, as she suddenly feels Lorie start groping her. "And you said you were flat." She says sucking at her tiddies and licking them like she is trying to get a sip. And she starts to pull Rachel's shorts down and glide her fingers over the wet spot on her panties. But stop quickly when they hear a door creakily open.

"Hey guys, I'm back and wanna go back playing Uno." Stasia says walking in nonchalantly then looking towards the other two girls who have stopped kissing. One looking petrified to be caught in such an act. The other angry and frustrated for said act to be interrupted, by their other friend just when it was about to get good. 

"Uhhh did I interrupt something?" She says as she goes back sitting on the floor to go back eating her probably now cold ramen. "Yeah you did it just getting good, you know!" Lorie shouts out, removing her hands from the more embarrassed girl beneath her. And throwing her comforter on her to hide her body. 

But Stasia only smirks at them and slurps down her ramen. Then proceeds to look back up at them, smiling and then saying "Just ignore me, go back to what you were up to." Winking at the lesbian duo. As Rachel stares back horrified and Lorie unimpressed and disgusted yells out-

"ANA YOU CREEP GO SHIT ON A CARPET!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we could live longer...


End file.
